


Capriole

by svedka9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Pony Play, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedka9/pseuds/svedka9
Summary: Abel invites his friend and former lover, Cain, to help celebrate Est's birthday with some scene play. Cain has mixed feelings at first, but a cavalier never retreats.A wholesome story about teaming up with your wife to stuff your best friend full of dicks.
Relationships: Abel & Cain (Fire Emblem), Abel/Cain (Fire Emblem), Abel/Cain/Est, Abel/Est (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Capriole

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after FE3/12, but assumes that Est and Abel live out their lives in Altea rather than disappearing after the war.
> 
> Please note that there's some Very Bad threesome etiquette on display here; don't behave like these people.

A few times a year, Abel would come to visit me at the knights' garrison. No letter, no forewarning—he would just _appear_ , grinning, all slink and serenity. Maybe he enjoyed having the power to upend my life and whatever I meant to get done that day, or maybe the surprise and delight from the trainees begging us for a sparring demonstration were all that kept him coming back. We were the Bull and the Panther, famed of the kingdom's liberation, legends in our time. It was good for him to be reminded of that, now and then, by the cheers of an adoring crowd.

One time, though, the trainees were out in the field, and we had the opportunity to cross blades in an empty hall. I preferred an audience in some ways—it was an opportunity to display his skills and fighting style to a generation that would never see them otherwise—but I could appreciate the intimacy of a silent match. In that close space, the only sounds were the whistling of our wooden swords, the crunch of mulch beneath our feet, our breathing. The smell of cedar and sweat. I felt satisfied, whole, in a way I never did when we were apart… when he went home to someone else, and his absence carved a wound in my side in the shape of his body.

In the midst of our bout, he smirked at me, tapping his blade in repeated, goading strikes against the edge of my shield. "I'm surprised you agreed to fight with me today. Didn't think you'd want to show off without your students watching."

"As if I would miss a chance to show you the error of your misspent life," I said.

He laughed, and my heart lurched. "Those words will taste bitter when the Knight Commander of Altea falls before a simple shopkeeper."

Something was different about him that day. He always gave me an even fight—though I couldn't think how, unless glad-handing merchants and poring over ledgers made for decent training—but there was a taunting aggression in his swings, even in the way he dodged, like he was trying to pull something out of me. And his smile had a rakish edge like I hadn't seen in years. It piqued my interest. I tried to meet him with equal fire, to follow down whatever path he would forge, though I had no idea where it led. Soon enough, a warrior's grin peeled my lips back too.

I was still left wondering when we finished, when I'd finally beaten him into submission and we walked arm-in-arm to the weapon racks. But the moment I put my sword away, he pirouetted me into the wall and crushed me against it by the force of his mouth on mine. I was startled, but his easy confidence took the breath from me. I sank under his kiss, melting away into nothing while he held me up.

How long had it been? Two years since the war ended, another year before that since he resigned his commission and left the knights. Some months at the start between that and the last time he touched me. In all that time, I had craved a moment like this. I missed the desperate kisses behind the armory tent, his sure and searching fingers on my belt. Being held in a musty bedroll, heady with the scent of iron and hot skin, with his hands on my waist and his mouth on my ear.

Then he left me, and married someone else.

I should have thrown him off for that insult alone. He had height on me, but I was the stronger; I could have pushed him away if I wanted. But…

Years of training, years of mental discipline, an army of knights under my command, and I was too weak after all. No one could best me but him.

His lips slipped off mine with a lewd pop, and he sighed in contentment as he rested his forehead on mine. With his thumb brushing my jaw, it took me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "What does it look like?"

I tried to keep the petulance from my voice. "I thought you got married."

"I very much did." He stood back and wiggled my nose between his thumb and forefinger. "And it's great. I have a proposition for you."

I reached up to wipe my mouth on my wrist. "Bold way to ask."

"Ah, but you'll like it." He winked at me, his dark, forest-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "You see, it's Est's birthday tomorrow—"

I held back a snort. Of course it would be something for her. I liked her well enough, despite my best effort not to—her infectious cheer won over even my ugliest moods—but years later, the injury of his choice to quit the knights for her, to leave _me_ without any acknowledgment, still smarted when something scraped against it.

"And she's turning what?" I interrupted. "Fifteen?"

"Twenty-six, asshole."

The jibe lightened my mood, at least. "Are the sisters coming?"

"Next week. They're on some kind of training campaign now, but after that, they have leave."

I wondered how Palla was doing, now that she was a continent removed from her sister's marriage. Maybe I could sneak her away for a drink, and we could drown our sorrows together like old times. Or perhaps, with distance, she had moved on, and I was the only one still suffering for want of this man… because I was too close, too pathetic to turn him away when he came here, hungry for any scraps of his attention I could get.

Not to mention… whatever this was.

"Still," he concluded, "I'd like to do something special for her on the day itself. Think you could help me with that?"

I barked out a laugh. "You know I'm no good at that sort of thing."

"Oh, no…" His smile curled, showing teeth, sultry and catlike. "What I have in mind, there's no one better."

He slid his hands down my sides to grasp at my waist. When he came forward to kiss me again, a groan slipped out of my throat, despite myself. I wasn't wearing armor, so I felt every ridge and line of his body where it pressed against me. My mind was dissolving, tumbling into the comfort of this old, familiar pattern, but I had to hold it together. None of this made sense. What did one thing have to do with the other? Why would he paw at me like this when he was trying to—

I twisted my mouth away as the pieces fell into place. "Wait—are you asking me to fuck your wife?"

"Well…" He drew circles in the air with his finger as he considered this framing. "In a manner of speaking."

" _What?_ "

"All right, look." Finally, he had the sense to look embarrassed, scratching out an itch behind his ear. "She has this… thing that she likes. She likes to put on a harness and fuck men with it. For her, I've tried it—I've really gone for it!—but it's just not for me. She can tell it's not my favorite thing, so she doesn't ask anymore."

My vision started to swim. It reminded me of the first war, when the White Sage whipped our army forward and back around the continent with a flick of his wrist. The same blur of the horizon, the same sensation of plunging into an abyss before the ground reappeared again beneath our feet.

"But I want to see her happy, you know?" He grinned again and leaned me back against the wall, reached around to palm my backside in both hands while my mouth dropped open in a moan. "And then I think of my old friend, Cain"—he squeezed down—"about his perky ass, and how much he used to love it when I stuffed it full with my cock…"

I did love it. My legs went weak, and I had to hold onto his neck as I ducked forward for another kiss. He hummed approvingly, lifting me against him, and I nearly wept with relief when his tongue brushed my lips.

I wanted to chafe at all this—as if he were only seducing me now so he could _use_ me to satisfy his wife, just like he'd _used_ me for comfort during the first war and when we were in hiding in Talys. But when I quieted my thoughts and listened for the truth from his body, it didn't feel that way. In his earnest fingers and the gentle, pleading licks at my mouth, I felt instead an invitation, an attempt to get back what we had. Almost like… what he really wanted was to hold me close. Make me a part of his new life. He wanted _me_ , like I wanted him.

And as much as my years of pining made this an awful idea… if such a thing were possible, I couldn't run away from it.

"You'll be there?" I asked, when we parted.

He smiled and stroked his thumb over my chin. "I'll be there."

* * *

That was how, the next night, I found myself naked in their shop storeroom, laid out over his lap while he worked my ass open with oil-slick fingers. He was so good at preparing me—had always been—that my hips juddered, and my erect cock rubbed forward and back over his trouser leg at right angles. Gods, it had been so long.

His laugh was light and airy as he stroked his other hand down my spine. "Easy, boy."

The shop was closed, but the storeroom window was propped open to let in the night air, and I could sometimes hear carriage wheels or the footfalls of passersby crossing the alley. Only one at a time, of course, so that if I made any noise, my voice would carry clear as a bell. And my reputation for vigor was well earned—there were many in town who might recognize the bellowing of the Bull of Altea.

A single candle flickered over the stone walls. I watched its shadows dance as I panted in time with his rhythm. It made me remember when we would steal moments like this in captured fortresses and dungeon cells after battle, the heft of his cock inside me and his breath on my neck. It made the nights bearable in between all that killing.

I tried to think of something else. "Is it really all right for us to be alone like this?"

"Sure," he said, and I heard the grin in his voice. "I need to get you dressed and ready before I show you to her. It's part of the surprise."

"It's not going to be a surprise that I'm here, is it?"

"She doesn't know you're here right this moment, but we've talked about it before." I could feel my ears turning red—talked? About me? About _this?_ "I do know how to be married."

"Yeah," I grunted. "I can fucking tell."

"Besides, she likes you. She thinks you're cute." He twisted a whine out of me as his fingers swiveled, lifted my chin in his other hand. "I do, too. You're so sweet when you want to be, aren't you, Knight Commander?"

I melted under his gentle teasing, rocking back against his fingers. When he slipped them out of me, I whimpered, bereft, and sank back against the bench.

"I missed this," I said, before I could stop the words. I hid my face in my arm and tried not to sound miserable. "Missed you."

He sighed through his nose and ruffled my hair. "Yeah. Me too."

 _Then why did you leave?_ I thought desperately. _Why was I only good enough to fool around with, and not to build a life together?_

But I tried to put that out of my mind. He was here with me now.

"Look here," he said. "I've got something for you."

He reached into a box beside the bench. When he lifted his hand, a string of polished beads trailed down from it, ending in a flanged base that attached to a thick, apple-red horse tail. He pinched the end of the tail into a tuft and tickled my nose with it, ran it over my lips.

"It matches your hair," he whispered, with a tenderness that made my throat ache.

It looked like a custom piece, and even if it wasn't, I doubted it was something he had picked up that morning. How long had he held onto it… thinking of me? Waiting for a chance to have me again?

He slid the tail over my shoulder and let it glide down my bare back. The ends of the hairs made me shiver. He ran it in circles over my ass cheek before cracking it like a whip, then bent to kiss the top of my head.

"Why don't you go stand at the desk and let me put this on you?"

I peeled myself off him and stood up. When I got to the desk, I dropped to my elbows on it and looked over my shoulder, lifted my rump in the air.

"Mm…" He came up behind me and took a fistful of my backside. "You did miss me."

He grasped my hips in both hands and pushed his groin into my ass cleft. He was so hard already just from toying with me, it made me moan. I rubbed back against him to feel his length, a shape long carved into a memory that I held tight to on lonely nights in the barracks. To have him so close again was overwhelming—his eager hands, his cinnamon scent, his cock.

But he shifted back from me and replaced his tented trousers with a wet thumb. He spread my rim wide while he rolled the beads in his other hand to slick them up with oil. I shuddered as a breeze from the window slithered over my body.

The beads were not so large—about the size of plump cherries—but they were thicker than a finger, thicker than anything I'd taken since the last time he fucked me, years ago. And as he stacked them up inside me, they also went deeper. Each one was cool to the touch as he pressed it against my asshole and nudged it inside, one after another, until my legs were quaking so badly I could barely stand.

Finally he slid the end plug into place, giving it a twist to seal it, and tugged on the tail to make sure I was holding on. "Think you can keep that in?"

"Ugh," I grunted, unable to form a coherent thought.

He laughed fondly and stroked my hip, swished the tail back and forth over the backs of my thighs. Sweat rolled down them in rivers. "Well, you look pretty, at least. Let's finish getting you ready."

I turned to watch while he went back to his box of tricks. My stomach clenched as I recognized some of what he meant to put on me: red ribbons, a pair of clamps strung together with a silver chain, even a bit and bridle sized to fit a human head.

I finally found my words. "Where do you even get all this stuff?"

"Est and I run a side business retailing specialty items for a discreet clientele." He looked up and winked. "By private referral only."

"I thought you two had some wholesome transcontinental love story. Didn't realize you were such freaks."

"Well… war does things to the mind, I suppose." He rolled a clamp between his thumb and forefinger. "And I'm letting you try all this for free, so you'd better behave."

"Just don't put me in the shop window."

He blinked like this hadn't occurred to him. "Ooh…"

He eased my arms off the table and tied them behind me with a length of the ribbon, elbow to fist. He spun me around and admired how it pushed my chest out, ran his rough hands over the muscle, closed his lips around each nipple and sucked them between his teeth until they stood straight. The chain was heavy on them once he set the clamps; when he twirled his finger around it, it sent shivers of lightning through my belly to my upright cock.

Finally, he slipped the bridle around my head and pulled the straps to fit snug. Before he fastened the bit into place, he smirked at me. Unlike a real bit, it was a fat cylinder designed to keep my mouth open; I wouldn't be able to speak. "Any last words?"

Nothing I was willing to say without knowing for sure how he felt. I shook my head, and he squeezed my cheeks to hold my jaw open while he set the bit between my teeth and snapped it into the lock.

"You look good like this." He stepped back to admire his handiwork, brushed his fingers over the bridle where it lay on my skin, then under the ridge of my breast just beneath the silver chain. "Maybe the army should recommission you as a horse. I might even re-enlist."

"Mngh," I said.

He took the reins in his hand and pulled back my head to expose my throat, dragged his tongue from the pit of my collarbone all the way up to my chin. My pulse raced under his mouth. Every piece of equipment on me grazed my nerves so hard I had to remember to breathe.

"All right, we've kept her waiting long enough." He crossed the room and opened the door to the stairwell that led to the apartment upstairs. "Shall we?"

I could walk under my own power, but getting up the stairs was torture. Every shift of my hips stirred and gathered the beads in my gut, making my legs liquefy, and gravity pulled at the tail and the nipple chain with every step. With my arms bound, I didn't have the help of the bannister, either. About halfway up I had to stop, panting, but he clicked his tongue and tugged on the reins. By the time we made it to the landing, I was dizzy with arousal and my cock was drooling seed.

He pushed the door open and led me inside. "Est, my dear? Come see what I've brought you."

"What's that?" she called from the bedroom, but before he could respond, her little pink head appeared around the corner and her eyes went wide. "Oh my _gosh_."

She stepped carefully around the furniture to get a good look, noiseless and halting, like I were a wild animal that might bolt when startled. As she got closer, her rosy gaze went from wide-open and sparkling to half-masted, lustful, dark, carving over every inch of me. I blushed warm under my bridle at her appraisal—it had been some time since I'd greeted her properly, yet here we were, she wearing only cut-off breeches and an undershirt without sleeves, I in a parade stallion's tack, bound and quivering. It was indecent. Exquisite.

She leaned around me to address her husband. "Aw, baby," she purred. "You got me a pony?"

"Of course; it's what you've always wanted." He slapped my rump with an open palm and dug his fingers in, sending my head spinning. "I've ridden this one a few times. He’s spirited, but responds to a firm hand."

She hummed and looked up to meet my eyes, beaming. "No, I bet you're a big sweetie, aren't you?" She laid a hand lightly on my chest and grasped the reins in the other, easing my head down. She stood up on tiptoe to whisper in my ear: "How are you doing?"

I didn't know quite how to respond, but I made a little moue of sound in my throat so she would know her attention was welcome. She cooed approvingly in response and threaded her fingers through my hair, leaned in to scent the skin of my neck.

"What a good boy."

She rested back on her heels and trailed her fingers down my body, stopping to tangle them in the nipple chain. She was as much a warrior as either of us, but her hands were velvet soft, the skin well cared for. Different than the sort of touch I was used to, but I appreciated it. It rippled over my brain like a billowing cloud.

She stroked her knuckles down and up over my stomach, then glanced significantly at my erection, straining and wet. "Poor thing," she said. "Was he mean to you?"

"Mm," I agreed.

"Well, don't worry, I'll take good care of you. May I?"

The metal fastenings on the bridle jangled as I nodded. She closed her fist on my cock, unhesitating, making my breath hitch, then drew the foreskin up until it crawled over the head and back down. My whole spine was vibrating, the plug inside me was slipping, and I was certain that this was the extent of all the sensations I could take in at once until Abel buried himself in my back and stroked calloused fingers down my sides.

When Est dragged her tongue over one clamped nipple, jolting my nerves, my hips jerked forward into her grip. Once, twice. I was afraid I was going to come right there, but she knew just how to ease off, fluttering her hands away to appreciate other parts of my body. Abel pulled away from me, too, and went to stand behind her instead, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him while she explored me.

Watching them together while he held her, it was… strange. There was jealousy, yes, but it felt old and residual, like a superstition from childhood I'd forgotten to clear away. It surprised me how pleased and warm I felt, how it made my hair prickle to watch his fingers glide down her shoulders, the press of his nose against her jaw, how she giggled when he kissed her neck. I found that I liked it, the way they showed their affection for each other.

He reached around her and lifted up her shirt to bare her breasts. She was petite, but she was a soldier of Macedon, lithe and strong, with white scars and a shapely, muscular stomach. When Abel ran his hands down her belly, I imagined what it would look like when she was fucking me, the bunch and release of her abdomen. It made me shudder.

He glanced at me with a grin, as if reading my thoughts, and nuzzled into her ear. "He wants to play with your special toy," he said. "Better go get it."

She squealed with delight and darted off into the bedroom. While we waited for her to return, he came up beside me and touched my shoulder.

"Still good?"

I butted my head against his cheek, and he kissed my nose.

She came back quickly, in one hand a knot of leather straps, and in the other a strikingly beautiful phallus made of clear glass. It was lovingly polished, and firelight from the wall sconces sparkled off its surface. She was all but bouncing on her toes as she clutched these prized objects to her chest and stood before her husband.

"Put it on me?"

He knelt on the floor before her and palmed her narrow hips in his hands, drawing her forward so he could slip off her breeches and kiss the ridge of her pelvic bone. Somehow he ordered the chaos of the leather knot into something that would fit her body, then helped her toe into the leg holes. While he slid the harness up her calves, over her knees, he put his mouth on the flesh of her inner thigh and bit down; she hummed pleasantly in response and scooped his head in her hands, combed adoringly through his hair.

Would I ever know a love like they had? Or would I grow old with no lover but the army, and nothing left at all when my strength fell away?

If I borrowed a little of their glow in this moment, would I spend the rest of my life wasting away in longing to have it again?

She had to hold the harness up around her hips while he slid the glass member out through a slit in the front and tightened the fasteners around it. The straps around her waist and thighs pulled snug enough that it would stay erect, but not so much that he couldn't fit his fingers under the leather and play with her pussy while she stroked up and down the surface of the glass to get it warm.

She watched me while she did it, watched my reaction as she jerked on her cock like a flesh organ, biting her lip and rolling her head back. "You want this, sweet boy?"

I did. I didn't come here thinking I would, not really, but…

She bent down to whisper something to Abel, who then got up to retrieve something else from the bedroom. His fingers were wet when he slipped them out of her, and he grazed them idly over my stomach on his way to the door, leaving glistening streaks on my skin.

She came up to me and leaned into my chest, pressed the head of her cock against my thigh. It was diamond-hard, hot with friction from her hand, and I shivered. She was too short to grasp it together with mine while we were standing, but her belly brushed the head of my erection as she rocked against me, teasingly light. She smelled nice, too, like rose oil and cut wood. When she snaked her hands around me to grab my ass and drag my hips forward, I groaned.

"You know, we didn't get a chance to talk." She propped her chin up on my breast and grinned up at me. "But I'm really glad you're here."

_You are…?_

I dipped my head down to meet her eyes. My heart beat heavy in my throat as a kind of affection passed between us, warmed by her smile. She understood, I thought, what had brought me there, and it pleased her. She didn't mind at all.

_I'm glad, too._

"Hey," Abel called. "Are you making eyes at my wife over there?"

She giggled, lifted the reins off my skin so she could press them sweetly to her lips.

He came in carrying some kind of heavy bench over his shoulder. When he set it down, I identified it as an old, well-worn pommel horse, the kind that cavaliers in training used to practice quick mounting back at the garrison. The leather was battered and soft from use, thinned down to the stuffing in places.

Why did they have that in their _bedroom?_ What the hell did these insane people get up to?

 _I'm going to find out_ , I thought, with a quiver of wanton delight.

Est led me over to it by the reins while Abel folded a blanket and laid it between the pommels. Once everything was arranged, she bent me over the blanket with surprising strength and shoved me down, burying my cock in soft wool with my tail in the air. It was just tall enough that I couldn't quite settle on my heels.

"What a beauty," she said, swirling her hand over my rump while I shuddered. She twisted the hair of the tail around her wrist and pulled, milking out a moan. "Such pretty red hair. Do you have some Macedon in you?"

"He's about to," Abel quipped.

" _Ugh_." She came around the other side to whisper in my ear. "We didn't plan that."

They found a footstool for her to stand on and set it behind me. She mounted it eagerly and leaned her thighs into mine, spreading me open with her tiny hands so that her cock could rest alongside the tail base. Abel came up beside her and poured oil over the glass, letting it drip down my legs, then grasped it in his fist to slick it up while she glided it forward and back in the cleft. I moved, too, bracing my ribs against the pommel horse so I could ease back against her; she patted my hip and praised me in a crooning voice like I were her pegasus.

"Aw," she whined. "His little tail is so cute. It'll be a shame to take it out."

"Hmm." Abel wet his thumb with the oil and nudged it against the rim of my entrance, right where the ball of the plug strained against the muscle. "Maybe we don't have to."

Oh, fuck.

He did end up taking the base out, leaving it dangling just outside so the glass could slide in smoothly, but the beads were still there. My legs were shaking with anticipation even before the first press of Est's cock against the rim, warm and wet, so firm I couldn't breathe. She pressed it inside me slowly, so slowly, forward and back by inches, while I twitched around her like an exposed nerve.

"Mm," she purred, soothing me with a palm on the small of my back. "That's right…"

It was delicious and agonizing, how gentle she was being—how I was filled to the brim wherever her cock touched me, stretched by the beads, yet left wanting more. I lifted my hips to angle her deeper, and she sank in to the root, moaning her approval, moving her waist in a circle once she was fully seated so no part of me went unrazed.

"You _are_ sweet."

She picked up the reins and lifted my head back, then began to ride me in earnest. I left teeth marks in the bit as she thrust that inflexible glass all the way in, hard as granite, grazing the beads inside me. They bunched together and stretched apart with every pump of her cock, raking the front of my gut, driving me insane with pleasure. I could feel the wool beneath me matting with seed as I ground against it, and my chin was drenched with spittle.

She leaned in closer and stood on her toes, hitting me even more to the front, and I sobbed out in delight. It was so good, so warm and stiff inside me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and plunged forward, grunting encouragement. The air was thick with her words, my stifled cries, the creak of leather and wood, the clattering reins, the obscene, slick ratcheting of the beads against the glass.

Gods. I was going to come so hard it would blast the pommel horse into cinders.

While she kept pushing me to new and dizzying heights, Abel came around in front of me and lifted me up so my head could rest on his shoulder. My back was bent so deep it stretched my belly taut, and the pounding of Est's cock echoed against the inside of it like a drum. He held tight to me with one arm, mashing his nose into my hair, and twisted the fingers of his other hand in my nipple chain.

This was it, I thought; this was going to be how I died. Not riding hell-for-leather from Menedy River and Gra's betrayal with arrows in my back and the king's last words on my lips. Not as the last man standing in Altea Castle when the Empire invaded, or breaking through the enemy line into a pincer trap to warn the prince of Hardin's transformation. It would be here, crushed between my oldest friend and his foreign wife, being loved and petted and fucked out of my mind until my soul ascended in a shower of light.

Despite my knightly pride, I would have gone willingly.

It was over too soon. The pebble of an orgasm in my gut spiraled into a spider's web when Est scraped the beads over it, back and forward again, and I came howling into the wool while she rocked into me. Abel held me through it, stroking my back, whispering words I couldn't hear into my hair.

When I was finished, Est stopped moving. She sucked in a breath, as if she'd run full tilt toward the horizon only to find that the edge of it dropped into a fathomless void. "Oh…"

Abel set me down gently against the pommel horse and left to attend her. I turned onto my hip so I could see them: Est's cock still buried inside me, her hand wedged between her body and the harness to bring herself off. Her small breasts heaved with labored breath as her husband covered one with his hand and slithered the other hand down to join hers; her hips jerked and her head fell back as her orgasm overtook her, quaking, and I saw stars as the glass trembled between my legs. Just fucking me had brought her so far along.

Together, they turned me onto my stomach again and eased her cock out of me. Without it and the press of her thighs to hold me up, my legs turned to jelly and I slumped to my knees on the floor. She descended over me like a shroud of protection, enfolding me in her arms and leaving soft kisses on my neck.

"Oh, you were perfect," she whispered, nuzzling into my hair. "So eager and sensitive. I always hoped I'd get to pleasure a boy like you."

We both glanced up to find Abel, the architect of this fated encounter, staring down at us with his hip cocked and his arms folded. He had an eyebrow raised and a smug look on his face.

She looked at me seriously. "And I adore my loving husband, too, of course."

Personally, I thought he was wearing too many clothes.

I rose up on shaking knees and rubbed my cheek against his leg. He let his hand fall in my hair and scratched my head fondly.

"May I borrow him for a moment, dear?"

"Ooh!" She sat back attentively, spine straight, glowing. "Don't mind me."

He stooped down to detach the bit from my mouth. When it popped free of the latch, my tongue lolled out, too swollen and eager to be held back.

"You really did come to play," he growled, dragging his thumb along my lower lip.

He undid his belt for me while I nuzzled into his groin, wrapped my lips around the imprint of his cockhead. My mouth had been forced open for a while, but it still watered at the scent of him, at the past it recalled. The musk was strong even through his trousers, though muted in comparison to the war, with its long marches in full plate and too-infrequent opportunities to bathe. I remembered how I could spring a full-masted erection just from peeling up his tunic and drinking in the wave of his aroma, the dirt and sweat that baked onto his skin as we rode.

Finally his cock was pried free, thick with blood and long neglected. I moaned deep in my throat as I ran my lips up the length of it, bounced the weight of the gland on my tongue. It was intoxicating, how familiar he smelled in the crease of his thighs and the tangle of dark hair. The surface of my brain fizzled like foam on a tankard.

My arms were still bound behind me, so I crawled forward on my knees, tossed my shoulders, and gazed up at him for help. The beads had stayed in place, too, making me shudder as the tail dragged on the floor. He scooped my head in his hand and tilted it back so he could run his cockhead over my lips, to one side and then the other, notching it where they parted without pushing it inside. I held him there a moment more, nursing against the ridged outline, flicking my tongue out to tease at the slit.

"Ah," he hissed, and his fingers snagged in my hair. "You're still so—"

Whatever he was going to say evaporated when I opened my mouth and sucked him down. The head scraped the roof of my mouth as I worked on him, swirling my tongue under the fold of his foreskin and dragging it firmly against the flesh concealed inside. I knew what he liked—had months of practice in shadowed rooms in the eastern fortress at Talys to earn it, as he had with me—and he rewarded me with a dribble of arousal that sat salty on the inside of my cheek.

His hips jerked as I swallowed him to the root and clenched my throat around the tip. My eyes fluttered closed at the fullness of him, how _right_ it felt to have him sheathed to the hilt inside me again, as if the world had reorganized into an ordered peace to suit only me. I could feel the pulse stirring in my cock again, though my skin was still buzzing from orgasm.

Perhaps, instead of dying, I was already dead, and this was how Naga had chosen to reward me through eternity.

I slid off him and knelt back, breathing hard before his cock. It was dripping with heavy spit from my throat; the excess dragged the air in a rope between its tip and my tongue.

" _Gods_ , look at you," he muttered. It collapsed into a moan as I licked back over the gland and his head fell back. I glanced away to see that one of Est's hands had disappeared under her harness again, and the other toyed with the head of the glass, wiggling it in line with my tongue. It made my face red, being watched like this, but I was happy she was enjoying herself.

Abel cupped my chin in his hand, drawing my attention back. I stared up at his face while I bobbed up and down on him, lashing my tongue under his shaft. He met my gaze with equal intensity, deep and dark as a jungle cat watching its prey, clouded with lust. My belly shuddered under the weight of it, then clenched up as the beads shifted inside me; I whimpered and rocked back on my heels to feel them move.

"Hmm." He looked out over my back and smirked. "Looks like he's getting restless. Would you like to spur him around the yard again, my love? It is your birthday."

"It is," she agreed, but dragged the footstool over so she could sit on it. "And I would like to watch, please."

He winked. "Anything for you."

He slipped his cock out of my mouth and wiped the head on my lips before fixing the bit back into place. I thought he would take me by the reins and lead me somewhere, but instead he stepped away, lithely stripping off his clothes as he went to retrieve the oil jar.

"Isn't he handsome?" Est cooed.

My heart spilled over with profound desire. _Yeah…_

He crossed the room to the chaise against the opposite wall, reclining naked against its curved back with that boneless grace I knew so well. He clicked his tongue at me and patted his lap.

"Come along."

It was a struggle to stand. The base of the tail was still hanging between my legs, and it swung side to side like a pendulum as I staggered to my feet. I walked over to join him, unsteady as a foal, while the beads swirled and the tail dusted the backs of my thighs. He held his gaze on me unapologetically, raking me up and down, and my whole body quivered as I planted my knee on the chaise and straddled his legs.

"Mm." He grasped me by the ribs and lifted his mouth to my skin, leaving a kiss in the ridge that ran down the center of my body. "Good boy."

He fondled me in appraising handfuls, gripping down on the muscle of my arms, my chest, my shoulders, my trembling stomach. When his hands slid around to cup my ass, I groaned, vulgar and loud, and pumped my hips forward.

He rewarded me with a swat that made my breath catch and my cock jump. "How shameless you are, Knight Commander."

He stroked his fingertips into my cleft and nudged one inside me, finally, finally going to retrieve the tail beads. He eased them out of me even slower than they'd gone in, taking care to twist each one lewdly just inside the rim so I would feel every inch of their texture. My body let go of them with wet, filthy-sounding kisses as they pulled free, until the whole string trailed from his hand, dripping oil in the firelight.

He set it down carefully on the floor before turning back to me. "You did a good job keeping those in all this time," he said, and his hand moved down to stroke his cock against my thigh. "Would you like a treat?"

I nodded, still quaking from the beads. I was so empty now that they were gone, a primed and hungry vessel: eager, supple, waiting.

He took only enough time to slick himself up before grabbing me by the hips and positioning me over his cock. I was stretched so well by the beads and Est's harness that I sank all the way down to his lap on the first stroke, fit snug, pulse hard in my throat. It made us both moan, and my belly twitched.

This… this was what I wanted, what I longed for, what I thought I'd lost forever until it came to the garrison to seek me. Est was wonderful, her smile and her affection a balm to the soul, her cock a brand of scalding white heat that drove me wild, but she didn't know me. She hadn't held me in wartime, bandaged my wounds, had her name threaded with mine on the loom of the world's history.

But maybe, someday, she would. I wanted her to.

Abel lay back against the chaise, dragging me forward just enough that he could catch the nipple chain on his tongue, but otherwise made no move. He grinned at me, glinting silver, and spanked me again with an open palm.

"Well?" he said. "Giddyup."

I shivered. "Mmgh…"

I was such a mess of electrified nerve that I was barely holding myself upright, but… I had trained for this. I had conditioning. A cavalier's legs are his greatest asset in battle; with a twitch of your thighs, you can steer the whims of the beast between them.

I rose up on my knees and sat back, just slowly at first to see his reaction, squeezing down on the ascent like a grasping fist. He liked that, liked it enough to groan and buck when I swirled my hips in a circle while he was fully seated inside me. He tugged on the chain with his teeth, slipped his fingers admiringly under the ribbon that tied my arms.

"You look incredible," he said.

I tossed my head and rode down on him harder, milking him in a tight grip. The meat of his cock was so different from the glass, heady and familiar, flexible, lending its own blood and heat. I liked the feel of each, and my own cock slapped against my stomach, proud and attentive.

I felt small, strong hands on my waist, the brush of soft breasts on my back, and then Est was there, pushing me down into Abel's chest while she climbed on top of us and nestled her glass column in the furrow of my ass. Her weight was welcome, stirring the nerves all along the surface of my skin.

Abel dug his fingers into my rump and spread the cheeks wide, showing her just where our bodies joined. "You want in on this, babe?"

I thought he meant that they were going to take turns on me, which was arousing enough—the changing sensations of hot flesh and hard glass, dipping into me one after another at different angles, would have spun me out my mind. But instead, he tilted my hips up high as they would go, and she slid her thumb over my rim where it was still stretched open by his cock. After a moment's caress, she nudged it inside, right alongside him, and swirled it around while I whimpered.

Once she was satisfied I could take more, she eased her thumb away and replaced it with a head of glass, slippery with oil, prodding at me. _Oh, gods_ , came the last gasp of my rational mind, before it was consumed completely by wanton depravity. Like a human body that sank into the Flame Barrel's magma and burned away to nothing in its heat.

She leaned over my shoulder to look him in the eye. "It's not going to hurt you, is it, if I put this in?"

My stomach shook with laughter. Hurt _him_ , not me, as if she knew…

She knew… that I…

He grunted, shifting his hips under me. "Maybe just… stay right in line with me, and try not to come in too far."

"Okay, love."

She slid forward and I screamed, snapped taut between them. The tip of her cock wedged inside me like a knob, shoving his against the front wall of my gut. I was stretched open so far I thought they were going to turn me inside-out.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned.

My spine shook and my ribs heaved. She stroked her hands down my sides like I were a nervous horse, and he held my hips down so I wouldn't slip off into space when they moved—

—when they _moved_ —

They fucked into me at their own rhythms, at times opposing like a dance of two thick fingers, at times together, driving, merciless, pounding me into dust. And I, I was reduced to a bag of organs and sound, gasping and wailing between them, whipping like a banner in the wind, tossed by their ardor. My cock wept and my brain sputtered. I was in heaven.

And I tried, I tried to hold off the end. I didn't want to leave. But the only reason I didn't come instantly when she entered me was because I had done not long before on the pommel horse, peeling away the edge and the urgency. It came roaring back with what they were doing to me, how they were filling me up and pulling me apart, over and over while I sobbed and begged in my heart for more. When Est fit her hand around my cock and Abel bit down on my breast over the clamp, I burst. My soul fell away in slender threads, flooding my eyes with white light.

* * *

I remembered…

We were two days in Talys when darkness sunk its claws into me. Without the electric charge of a hard flight from Altea, the crush of adrenaline and the threat of capture and death for ourselves and our prince, there was nothing left to hold back the heaviness of my thoughts. Of the men and women I turned my back on at Menedy, and how not a single one survived, not even the king. Only me. Only me.

Abel held me in his lap on the floor. We weren't lovers yet—though it would come soon—but he was worried about me, long accustomed to tempering my moods, and he set his great affection and respect against my grief like tilting at a joust. As ever, he was both the rock and the chain, holding my emotions back against a storm that threatened to rip them apart and scatter them in the wind.

Talys had given us an abandoned fortress for sanctuary. Its walls had fallen into disrepair, and the rain that battered them slid through cracks in the stone and splashed into old pans we brought out to catch the leaks. It was cold, but that was not why I shivered.

"I left them," I murmured into his elbow. "I left them…"

"You left them because it's what you were ordered to do." His fingers carded gently through my hair, like he were soothing a small child. "You served out your oaths to the king. You delivered his words despite grave injury. I'm proud of you."

"And what if you were there?" I shifted onto my shoulder so I could see his face. "I would have left you, too. You're my only friend, and I would have let you die!"

"You wouldn't have," he said, smoothing out my cheek under his hand. "Because I would have gone with you."

I felt warm under his touch, and in my throat, but what he was suggesting… I was so young and idealistic back then, I could barely fathom it. "You would have deserted? Against orders?"

"I'm not like you, Cain." He sighed. "It's my honor to be here, protecting and serving the prince, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But I don't draw every breath for the knights like you do. If it came down to my oaths against someone I cared about—"

"Don't say that."

His laugh was soft, like a rustle of fabric as it settled around my ears. "If I can't cast everything else aside, I shouldn't have become a knight at all. Right?"

" _No_ ," I said sharply, gripping his arm. "Don't leave…"

He smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

I loved him then. And every day since.

* * *

So that was why… why he couldn't stay. Why we couldn't be together. Because I was married to the army, and he knew he could never be.

My hips twitched as my cock emptied, spilling seed on his stomach. When they pulled out of me, I felt more of it slipping down my thigh, and realized he'd come too. And I'd missed it. They had sent me to another plane and I was too far gone.

I turned to look over my shoulder, rattling the reins. Est, too—her hand was down her front and her thighs were shaking, and she grinned at me wolfishly, tongue pressed against her teeth.

My legs finally gave out and I collapsed between them, panting. Abel disengaged the bit and bridle from my head, kissing the tearstains from my face, while Est unwound the ribbons. She massaged her hands into my arms to bring the feeling back, stretched them up and out. Once she was satisfied they weren't stiff, she arranged them around her husband's neck, then dove into my back with a snuggle of her breasts.

She met my eyes and giggled. "Hi."

"Hi," I breathed back. I barely sounded like myself, husky and raw, half in delirium.

She reached up to pet my hair. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Mmn," I grunted, as articulate then as I had been with the bit in my mouth.

Abel fit his hand between her and me and stroked my rump, making me shudder. "Well, he won't be able to sit on his horse for a week," he said, giving it a gentle pat. "Hope we don't get invaded."

She sighed. "That's us, endangering the safety of the realm with the power of love."

I was impressed they could joke about that, given the hell it had put them through.

"M'in charge now," I mumbled. "S'posed to… whatsit… _delegate_. Make other people fight stuff."

Abel snorted. "Yes, that sounds like you."

Est crawled up my body to rest her chin on my shoulder. "Well, we'll be okay. Because we're all together now. Isn't that right?"

She slung her arms around to embrace us both, and he and I exchanged a look. His eyes were still beautiful, clever and deep, and a slow grin spread over his face. The same one that steadied my spirits in the darkest of times.

My heart brimmed with warmth. Yeah. Yeah, she was right.

"Great." She kissed her husband's cheek, then mine, and cuddled into my back. "Now. What are we going to do for your birthday?"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize sincerely for not writing in a moment where Abel and Est high-five while spitroasting him, but I’m sure that scene exists somewhere in this timeline. Thanks for reading!


End file.
